The Chase
by Ai No Senshi FC
Summary: A collection of songfic's about Tenchi and Kiyone from the past year that were perviously unreleased, grouped into one big fic. Sorry, characters a bit OOC to make the series work >


The Chase: A Collection Of   
Tenchi/Kiyone Songfic's  
By: Three Legends (Trev, 'Ace',   
Tyrant, Aux, Kiyone)  
  
Preface: This is a collection of Tenchi   
Muyo fics Three Legends, LTD has taken   
part in or sponsored from the past year.   
None of them were previously released.  
  
*Happy 100th hit on fanfiction.net, Three Legends!*  
  
Rated: PG-13 for certain lyrics.  
-------------------------------------  
Part 1: That Summer  
  
Kiyone had been transferred to the   
Americas. Tenchi was in the need for some   
more action then back at home, so he signed   
up in the Galaxy Police, and was stationed   
with Kiyone........  
  
"I went to work for her that summer,   
a teenage kid so far from home. She was a   
lonely widow woman, hellbent to make it on   
her own. We were a thousand miles from nowhere,   
wheat field as far as I could see. Both needing   
something from each other, not knowing yet what   
that might be."  
  
Kiyone had lost her long-time boyfriend   
in a drug bust. The only casualty. It just   
totally crushed her, made her lose faith in   
everything and her own life. Having Tenchi   
around was like a angel sent from heaven. He   
helped her back on her feet and helped regained   
her mental state-of-mind. She needed to thank him.........  
  
"'Till she came to me one evening, hot   
cup of coffee and a smile, in a dress that I   
was certain, she hadn't worn in quite a while."  
  
"My god, Kiyone! You look stunning!" Tenchi said.   
Kiyone just smiled...........  
  
"There was a difference in her laughter,   
there was a softness in her eyes. And on the air   
was a hunger even a boy could recognize."  
  
".........Tenchi, thank you for all you have   
done to help me." Kiyone said and then kissed   
Tenchi lightly on the lips.......  
  
"She had a need to feel the thunder,   
to chase the lightning from the skies. To watch   
the storm with all it's wonders, raging in her   
lovers eyes. She had to ride the heat of passion,   
like a comet burnin' bright. Rushing headlong in   
the wind, out where only dreams had been. Burnin'   
both ends of the night."  
  
"That summer wind was all arond me,   
nothing between us but the night. And when I   
told her:"  
"That I'd never", Tenchi said...............  
"She softly whispered:"  
"That's all right"  
"Then I watched her hands of leather,   
turn to velvet in a touch. There's never   
been another summer where I have ever learned   
so much."  
  
Then the word came: Tenchi was to return  
to Japan, because Mihoshi was going to patrol   
the Alpha Centauri sector. He said his good bye's   
to Kiyone. He would never see her again for the   
next five years.  
  
"We had a need to feel the thunder,   
to chase the lightning from the skies. To   
watch the storm with all it's wonders,   
raging in her lovers eyes. She had to ride   
the heat of passion, like a comet burnin'   
bright. Rushig headlong in the wind, out where   
only dreams had been. Burnin' bothe ends of   
the night."  
  
"I often think about that summer. The   
sweat the moonlight and the lace. And I have   
rarely held another, when I haven't seen her   
face. And everytime I see a wheat field, watch   
it dancing with the wind. Although I know it   
isn't real, I swear inside I feel her hungry   
arms again."  
  
"She had a need to feel the thunder,   
to chase the lightning from the skies. To watch   
the storm with all it's wonders, raging in her   
lovers eyes. She had to ride the heat of passion,   
like a comet burnin' bright. Rushig headlong in t  
he wind, out where only dreams had been. Burnin'   
both ends of the night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 2A: Shameless  
Tenchi has invited everyone back to   
the Masaki household for a reunion. They   
were all there: Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi,   
Washu, and Kiyone. For the very special occasion,   
Washu had brought along a karaoke machine and CD's   
from various places around Earth. It was a surprise   
to everyone that Tenchi actually wanted to sing,   
and that he volunteered. No one really knows why(  
possibly becuase Ryoko and Ayeka were being their   
usual selves: Bickering, Fighting and hanging   
all over Tenchi). Glancing through the various   
CD's, his eyes stole along one song from a guy   
they called Garth Brooks. The song: Shameless.   
Wondering what this could possibly be about,   
Tenchi opened the case and looked in the   
lyrics booklet. His eyes lit up with interest.   
He picked up a microphone, put the CD in and   
pressed play..........  
  
"Well I'm shameless when it comes   
to loving you I'll do anything you want   
me to I'll do anything at all"  
  
"And I'm standing here for all the   
world to see. Oh baby, thats what left of   
me. Don't have very far to fall"  
  
"You know I'm not a man who has ever   
been insecure about the world I've been   
living in I don't break easy, I have my   
pride But if you need to be satisfied........"  
  
"I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have   
a prayer Every time I see you standing there   
I go down upon my knees And I'm changing, swore   
I'd never compromise Oh, but you convinced   
me otherwiseI'll do anything you please"  
  
"You see in all my life I've never   
found What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't   
turn down I could walk away from anyone I ever   
knew But I can't walk away from you"   
  
"I have never let anything have this   
much control over me I work too hard to call   
my life my own And I've made myself a world   
and it's worked so perfectly But it's your   
world now, I can't refuse I've never had so   
much to lose. Oh, I'm shameless."   
  
"You know it should be easy for a   
man who's strong To say he's sorry or   
admit when he's wrong I've never lost   
anything I've ever missed But I've never   
been in love like this"  
  
"Its out of my hands"  
  
"I'm shameless, I don't have the power   
now I don't want it anyhow So I go to let it   
go Oh, I'm shameless, shameless as a man can   
be You can make a total fool of me I just   
wanted you to know"  
  
"Oh, I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know   
Oh, I'm shameless, Oh, i'm down on my knees...  
...shameless"  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Part 2B: From This Moment On  
Everyone applauded Tenchi's performance.   
Kiyone started to clap, then memories came   
flooding back: the patrol over the United States,   
Tenchi's arrival, the hot nights, and the   
incredible pain that she felt when he left.   
She sat and stared, and only came back to   
consiciousness after Tenchi had looked at   
her and winked. She beagn to think, "Wait I  
can sing something for Tenchi!" Usually she   
would have to sing against her own will,   
having Mihoshi always bubbling and dragging   
her up to the 'stage', but she yearned to   
do this on her own. No Mihoshi or any partner   
for that matter. She then jumped up and started   
singing, not really knowing what she was singing   
anyway.....................  
  
(I do swear that I'll always be there.   
I'd give anything and everything and I will   
always care. Through weakness and strength,   
happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,   
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)  
  
"From this moment life has begun. From   
this moment you are the one. Right beside you   
is where I belong, From this moment on."  
  
"From this moment I have been blessed,   
I live only for your happiness. And for your   
love I'd give my last breath, From this moment   
on."  
  
"I give my hand to you with all my heart.   
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait   
to start. You and I will never be apart. My dreams   
came true because of you."  
  
"From this moment as long as I live,   
I will love you, I promise you this. There   
is nothing I wouldn't give, From this moment   
on."  
  
"You're the reason I believe in love.   
And your my answer to my prayers from up   
above. All we need is just the two of us. My   
dreams came true because of you."  
  
"From this moment as long as I live I   
will love you I promise you this. There is   
nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on  
........I will love you as long as I live From   
this moment on."  
  
As soon as Kiyone finished, everyone clapped.   
She just blushed and wouldn't stop. Tenchi started   
one of his famous nosebleeds. Ryoko and Ayeka noticed   
this and noticed the eye contact between the two. Ryoko   
disappeared and reappeared in front of Kiyone and waved   
her hand in front of her face. No response. Ryoko moved   
to Kiyone's right side. A fatal error she would soon learn.  
Ryoko started poking Kiyone's head. Kiyone moved quicer   
than the eye. Doing Misaki's FacePlant-In-The-Wall   
technique, Ryoko flew face first into the wall....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 2C: I'll Make Love To You  
  
Tenchi realized that song must have been for   
him(unless she's a lesbian, he quickly shot that   
thought down). "Wow, didn't expect that."   
Tenchi thought aloud. He quickly acted like   
nothing was said. Ryoko and Ayeka got really   
pissed off. "What did you say?" Ayeka demanded.   
"Aww, come on Tenchi. What do you want with her?"   
Ryoko questioned, floating as close as she could   
next to Tenchi. "Aww, get off it." Tenchi says,   
taking Ryoko by the collar and throwing her   
across the room. Kiyone, getting very upset by   
now, presented a bottle of "Special" tea.   
"Ryoko? Ayeka? Would you like some?" Kiyone asked.   
Ryoko grabbed it without question and went over   
to a table. Ayeka followed. They were both   
stoned in no time. Mihoshi fell asleep.   
Washu disappeared into the abyss of her closet   
lab. It was just Kiyone and Tenchi now.   
"Tenchi-kun, ai shiteru." Kiyone spoke   
softly. "Kiyone-yoni, wo ai ni."   
Tenchi whispered back. "Want to hear   
something that I picked up while I was   
still working for you?" "Why not?" Kiyone   
replied. Tenchi took a deep breath, and   
started........  
  
"Close your eyes, make a wish. And blow   
out the candlelight. For tonight is just your   
night. We're gonna celebrate, all thru the   
night. Pour the wine, light the fire. Girl   
your wish is my command. I submit to your   
demands. I'll do anything, girl you need   
only ask."  
  
"I'll make love to you. Like you want  
me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all   
thru the night, I'll make love to you. When   
you want me to. And I will not let go, Till   
you tell me to."  
  
"Girl relax, lets go slow. I ain't got   
nowhere to go. I'm just gonna concentrate on   
you. Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long   
night. Throw your clothes on the floor. I'm   
gonna take my clothes off too. I made plans   
to be with you. Girl whatever you ask me, you   
know I'll do."  
  
"I'll make love to you. Like you want me   
to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all thru the   
night, I'll make love to you. When you want me   
to. And I will not let go, Till you tell me to."  
  
"Baby tonight is just your night. And I   
will do you right. Just make a wish on your   
night, Anything that you ask, I will give you   
the love of your life."  
  
"I'll make love to you. Like you want   
me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all thru   
the night, I'll make love to you. When you want  
me to. And I will not let go, Till you tell me   
to."  
  
Tenchi finished with a bang. The bang being  
that he had dropped the microphone, picked up   
Kiyone, and was already heading up the stairs.........  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Part 3: Somewhere Other Than The Night  
  
Several years after the advent of the   
karaoke night. Tenchi later proposed to   
Kiyone. And, of course, she said "Yes.".   
They had a huge wedding, and settled down   
to a life of easy living, both now retired   
from the Galaxy Police. Tenchi again became   
the heir to the Masaki shrine, and Kiyone   
had all she wanted: a happy life and no   
Mihoshi. But these last few days, Tenchi   
had been caught up in harvesting time to   
even notice Kiyone's existence. Now he gets   
pissed at the littlest thing, even some rain  
...............  
  
"He could see the storm clouds rollin'   
across the hill, He barely beat the rain in   
from the field . And between the backdoor   
slammin she heard him say,"   
"Damn this rain and damn this wasted day" Tenchi cursed in silence.  
  
"But she'd been waiting for this day   
for oh so long. She was standin in the   
kitchen with nothin but her apron on. And   
in disbelief he stood and he stared awhile .   
When their eyes met they both began to smile."   
  
"Somewhere other than the night,   
She needs to hear I love you. Somewhere   
other than the night, She needs to know you   
care. She wants to know shes needed, And she   
needs to be held tight. Somewhere other   
than the night."   
  
They spent the day wrapped up in a blanket   
on the front porch swing. He'd come to   
realize he'd neglected certain things. And   
there are times she feels alone even by his   
side. It was the first time she ever saw   
him cry."   
  
"Somewhere other than the night, She   
needs to hear I love you. Somewhere other   
than the night, She needs to know you care.   
She wants to know shes needed , And she   
needs to be held tight. Somewhere other   
than the night."   
  
"To know shes needed, She needs to be   
held tight. Somewhere other than the night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why Kiyone?  
We definetly think there is   
something between her and Tenchi.   
She keeps it hidden, but she still cares   
about what happens to Tenchi, but rarely.   
Besides, she is the most mature of the   
group other than Tenchi. Come on, think   
about it. Would you really want to be   
that close to a space pirate, a raving   
lunatic princess, a scientist bent on   
universal domination, and a blonde?   
(Realize these are just our thoughts.   
*Stands behind bullet-proof wall.* We   
have yours and you have your own, so   
lets just leave it at that.)  
  
Why "The Chase"?  
Well, three reasons. One, we are really  
bad at titles. This one came off the side of a CD.   
Two, The first and last songs are on a CD entitled   
'The Chase', and third, its about the everlasting   
chain of love, which we believe carries on from   
one life time to the next.  
  
(C) Three Legends, LTD.  
Legal Dookie: AIC/Pioneer owns Tenchi Muyo!   
and all related characters. The songs are   
property of their respective owners,   
specifically Garth Brooks, Shania Twain,   
and Boyz II Men. But, as usual, the fics are   
OURS, not yours, which dosen't give you the   
right to tear them apart.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
